Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a technique that permits a login of a user when the user is authenticated by a face authentication based on a face image captured by a camera and a face image that has been preliminarily registered. After this technique has permitted the login of the user, the technique causes the user to log out when the user becomes unauthenticated by the face authentication based on the face image captured by the camera and the face image that has been preliminarily registered.